Illusion Covers Everything
by Tsuchiya Reisa
Summary: [Hiatus!] Your life has always been a lie. The people you've trust have kept the truth away from you. You felt betrayed... It hurts. (Note: Genres and rating may change in the future.)
1. Chapter 0

First things first. I'm not sure about the title of the story yet..

Should I make a Poll? I have a lot of titles on the list but I'm not sure which one is better for this one..

You could make a suggestion?

 **X**

 **Title:** Fade to Dark

 **Summary** to be edited.

 **Rating:** T (may change in the future.)

 **Genres:** Drama; Angst (may change in the future)

 **Pairings:** ? I'll keep it a secret for now o u o

* * *

 **Chapter 0**

* * *

Being an only child in the family seems to be boring and lonely, but it also means you have no competitions for your parents' affection.

But for some, they want to have siblings, a brother, a sister. They want to know how it's like and feel to be not the only child. To be an older sibling, an older brother, an older sister.

They want to feel what and how it's like and feel to have a responsibility to take care, to protect and to teach their younger siblings.

But of course, they'll also realize that they won't need to compete for their parents' affection and attention for they will always be equal. Their parents will always give them equal affection and equal attention.

But, how would one feel if you're not just an only child, that you just don't have parents but your life has also been a lie?

That the people you've always trust have been keeping secrets from you? That they kept who you really are? They didn't tell you who your parents are? Didn't tell why things keeps on happening to you? Why people hate you? Why they keep them away from you? Why they didn't tell and keep the truth away from you?

... It hurts.

* * *

Hi! I'm back!

And with a new story!

It's a bit complicated at the moments. And I'm also just using a phone to write and make the story... I'll just fix it if there's some errors when I get to on at the computer.

This is a little prologue I written in my notebook few weeks ago actually xD so I thought why not type it and upload it as a new story?

So... Read, Fav and Review? o A o


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Fade to Dark

 **Summary** to be edited.

 **Rating:** T (may change in the future.)

 **Genres:** Drama; Angst (may change in the future)

 **Pairings:** ? I'll keep it a secret for now o u o

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"..demon."  
"...kage letting him stay?"  
"..n't go near him son.."  
"...ould die."

This are just the few that he hears everytime he goes out of his little home. At first he didn't get what they meant but as time goes by, he learned what the villagers are saying and it hurts him to hear that they say such things to him.

What has he done wrong?

He couldn't remember doing any wrong doings to them. All he remember is that by the time he wakes up to this world, everyone seems to stay away from him, gives him hateful eyes. He always hear them even if they were far away from him, though he doesn't understand why. Even the children of his age goes away from him as if he disgust them. It saddens him to know that he haven't made any friends for as long as he can remember. He does what the third hokage told him to do. He behaves like a good boy he is, or what the third hokage calls him when he comply to his request and such. He's a naive and innocent child, but all that comes to a change when curiosity gets to best of him.

That day after eating lunch with the third hokage, he was walking in the village, with a goal to reach his safe little home, when he hears the villagers murmuring with each other, it happens everytime they saw him walk around, some others were talking loud as if they want him to hear such words, they probably do. He can hear every word they say, even if the others are just murmuring it. All words they say were vile and full of hatred and disgust, though some don't need to say it aloud, their eyes says it all.

On the outside he walks calmly with a small smile on his face but on the inside, he's curious what the villagers have been saying. After all, the villagers only say such things whenever he's walking on the village, so that means they're talking about him, right?

'I wonder what they're talking about?' Was his innocent question that he still hadn't got an answer.

That's until an idea pop into his mind. Why not go and re search about it? After all, when he asked the third hokage about it, he saw anger in his eyes that he knows wasn't aimed to him but something or someone else before the third gave him a soft smile while saying "Don't mind them my precious boy. Their words are nothing important." After that he didn't ask anymore.

He remembered that there's different kinds of books in his room, some of them were from the third hokage and he likes them, they were good stories. But aside from that, he remembered reading the titles of the book called encyclopedia or something, there's also a dictionary that he reads whenever he wanted to know the meaning of other words he learns whenever the third hokage comes to his home and teach him stuffs.

He nods to himself. And with that in mind, he walks faster with the intention of getting to his home sooner than later, ignoring the looks the villagers are giving him. He's got more important to do anyways.

Little did he knows that everything will change his point of view about everything on that same day.

All because of the villagers, their words and his curiosity.

* * *

 **To be Continue...**

* * *

Was the chapter short/too short? o A o

Hontōni gomen'nasai. I'm still thinking of how I'll start the story. So, I made this little POV or something like that.

Of course, you already know who is/are here in the first chapter without me saying who is who... I wanted to in the first place but I think it won't fit on this chapter. This chapter is also like a prologue or something. There isn't much interaction with the characters but that'll change in the next chapter.

Mā! Jā mata ne!

* * *

I'm still searching for a title for this one. I intend to change the story's title after all. You may suggest if you know something~

 _Something, something, something, la la la~_


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Illusion Covers Everything (Former: Fade to Dark)

 **Summary** to be edited.

 **Rating:** T (may change in the future.)

 **Genres:** Drama; Angst (may change in the future)

 **Pairings:** ? I'll keep it a secret for now o u o

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

A young teen with midnight hair and onyx eyes was seen running on the street towards a certain school. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto and younger brother of Uchiha Itachi.

Currently, he's running towards the school not because he's late, it's still actually pretty early, but because he's meeting with his best friend.

Who is it?

Sasuke's eyes slightly widen when he saw a certain person walking at the other side of the street. He smiled. It's the person he's meeting with, the person he always wanted to see. His running fasten a bit as he raise his hand and wave it, calling out as he does so. "Hey!"

The person turns his head towards the voice, his bright blue eyes shining when he noticed Sasuke running towards him, calling him. He waved his hand back in greeting. "Hey, Sasuke!"

If you look closely, Sasuke's eyes seemed to sparkle when the person he called out greeted him back. He stopped beside the person, he smiled. "Hey, Naruto." He notices how his friend's blonde hair shines in the light and dances in the wind and how his eyes seems to glow, it's as if he's looking at the sky itself but more clear and beautiful. How mesmerizing.

The person, now known as Naruto, smiled back. "Good morning, Sasuke. You're early."

Sasuke smirked. "Good morning and I could say the same to you."

Naruto pouted in return. "Hai, hai. You got me there." He sighed.

Sasuke's smirk turns into a smile. "Well? Come on! It's a good thing that we're the first to get here."

Naruto frowned. "Soda ne... It'll be troublesome when the others come."

"You're sounding like Nara Shikamaru." Sasuke snickered.

"Damare."

* * *

As more students come and fill up the classroom, Sasuke and Naruto chose to sit next to each other.

Why?

"I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

.. That's why.

And Naruto, being the good best friend of Sasuke, saved him from torture and seated next to him.

Oh, don't worry. They can't nor won't hurt him.

"Hey, you! Get out of there! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke turned towards the annoying voice and glared. "Excuse me but Naruto came here first. Go find another one. There's a lot of sits in this classroom."

Because you'll suffer Uchiha Sasuke's wrath if you touch him.

The girl flushed then bowed quickly and walks away, fast.

A snickering was heard beside him and Sasuke turns towards it. He saw his best friend trying to hide his laugh, though failing. He glared half heartedly. "What's so funny?"

Snickering a bit more, Naruto replied. "Even though you glared at her, it seems she walks away not because she was intimidated but because you look at her."

Sasuke frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Huh?" He asked, confused.

"Ah, ah... The perks of being handsome..." Naruto continued, putting his elbow in the desk and leaning his cheek on his hand. "I pity you..."

'D-did he just called me handsome!?' Sasuke thought, cheeks tinted with light pink. It took few seconds for his mind to take notice what his friend said next. "Oi! You don't need to say "pity" you know!" He argued.

A silent chuckle was what he got back in return.

Just then running footsteps were heard.

Well, more like stampede. As the footsteps comes closer, the sounds becomes louder. Making the others inside the classroom look at the closed door.

Suddenly the sound seize stop. Making them confused.

Then the door opened with a loud "BAM!"

They hear frantic panting.

They got worried at first but when they saw who it was they sighed.

"Nanda.. It's just them."

"Haha. And here I got worried what happened."

"Mattaku.. When will they stop."

"Hottoke... Getting all worked up for that."

What made them say this?

"I arrived first!" Yelled a certain teen with pink hair.

"No! I arrive first!" Argued another teen with light blonde hair.

"No! I did Ino-pig!"

"Did not forehead!"

And the argue continues.

They suddenly stop upon seeing Sasuke sitting on the farther upper corner of the classroom.

Their eyes have taken the shape of heart as they look dreamily at their "prince-charming" though said prince ignores them in favor of talking to his friend.

The pink haired girl and blonde haired girl look at each other, glared then run quickly towards the sit where Sasuke is. The others sweat drop. seeing the faces of the two girls as they race to where their "dream prince".

Once they reach their goal, they once again look at each other and glared wholeheartedly. The students in class minus Sasuke and Naruto sweat drop once again.

The two put their best "cute" looks as they turns their heads to their prince.

"May I sit next to you, Sasuke-kun?" They asked at the same time.

They glared at each other again.

"I asked first Ino-pig!"  
"I asked **_first_** forehead!"  
"I did!"  
"I **did**!"

Their glares becomes more fierce.

Sasuke, just noticing them, answered them— "No." —with a flat straight one.

The two girls stop glaring at each other after hearing their prince's answer and asked, clearly saddened. "Eh!? Why...?"

Inwardly scoffing, Sasuke answers again. "One, because I don't want to. Two, you're annoying. And three, if you didn't notice. I already have a sit mate." Looking at his "sit mate" after saying the last one.

"Eh?" The two girls blinked twice before looking at the other side of Sasuke. It was Naruto.

Sensing someone staring at him, Naruto turned his head. "Oh. Hi, Sakura, Ino." He greeted, oblivious to their glares.

Sasuke smirked at his best friend before looking back at the two girls. "Now, will you kindly go away and look for other sits." He asked(demanded) with a glare.

Sakura and Ino glared once more at Naruto before turning pleading eyes at Sasuke though they were ignored.

"This is your fault, Sakura!" Ino yelled.

"Huh? My fault!? It is _your_ fault, Ino-pig!" Sakura countered.

"That's enough girls." A voice called.

They look towards the, left opened, door and saw their teacher, Iruka, coming in.

"Go back to your sits. We're starting class now."

And the students did.

Naruto laughed quietly. "The perks indeed..."

Sasuke groaned. "Shut up."

* * *

Oh, yay! Chapter 2 is done!

And.. It's almost the real start begins here, huh?

Maybe, I should also listed some introduction or something?.. Dunno.

I actually forgot what age they started going at the academy.

 **X**

Edit: Whoops, there were words missing when I re-read it. Hehe... Gomenasai...

I added some more so yeah...

* * *

From what I know or remember.

Hai: Yes; Okay

Soda ne: That's right; You're right. (Or should it be Soda na?)

Damare: Shut up.

Nanda: What; What the.

Mattaku: Really; Seriously.

Hottoke: Leave them be; Leave them alone. (Leave him/her alone?)


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Illusion Covers Everything (Former: Fade to Dark)

 **Summary** to be edited.

 **Rating:** T (may change in the future.)

 **Genres:** Drama; Angst (may change in the future)

 **Pairings:** Soon to be revealed.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **\- 1 year and 6 months ago -**

A young boy with golden blonde and a pair of crystal blue eyes are running through the town, panting hard as he run as fast as his short legs can. He doesn't know why they're after him.. Again. He was only walking around, searching for something that can get his bored mind out of him when all of the sudden he heard shouting on his right side. He looked at the direction where the shout came from and saw and angry man glaring daggers at him for some reason he didn't know.

"What are you doing here!?" The unknown man shouted.

He merely blinked, confused. This action seemed to made the man more angry than before cause the next thing he knew, the man thrown a stone at him. His body moved automatically, avoiding the stone just in time. Few more people came to see what was going just to see that the man threw a stone at the golden blonde boy.

"That monster just denied his punishment!"

"He doesn't deserve to live!"

"What's the hokage thinking? Letting that evil thing live here? And alive at that!"

More and more villagers gathered and keep on throwing hurtful words to the child but said child ignored them and turned around, walking away. That is till another stone was thrown at him, successfully hitting him in the back. The child wince slightly but didn't turned around, only continuing to walk away as some of the villagers shout at him.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going, you monster!"

"Get back here and accept your punishment!"

"Die!"

He heard some few people starting to walk and run after him, making him walk faster. Seeing this, the villagers become agitated and started to go after him, some of them have kunai and other weapons to "kill the monster".

This led to the child running faster than before to try to avoid the villagers that are after him. He turn into an alley and saw some barrels, turning around to see if his pursuers are there, they're not there but he can here their shouting and yelling, he quickly jumped into one of the barrels and shut the opening. He quickly slapped his hand into his mouth, trying to calm and stifle his heavy panting. Running footsteps were heard after few minutes and he shut his eyes tightly, hoping that they won't find him hiding at the barrels. A few more minutes and the footsteps were fading until they banished.

The child slowly and gently removed his hand from his mouth and let out a shuddering breath. He slowly took off the opening after few more minutes, to ensure that they won't be coming back, and slowly get out of the barrel. He looked to his left and right to make sure no one sees him before taking off. Jumping to the roof and started running again.

They didn't know yet but he can jump roof to roof silently without letting anyone know that he's there. He can also sense someone following him after jumping to the roof away from the alley though it seems whoever is following him doesn't have any hostile motives and is merely following him silently through the shadows.

* * *

He walks through the forest ground, sighing as he goes.

"I wonder how long till they stop..." He looks at the sky, watching the clouds floating freely. He laughed softly. "I'm so envious of the clouds... Being free with no problems at all." He sighed again.

He then saw a little bridge by the river and decided to go towards it. Nearing the bridge, he then stopped when he saw that someone is sitting by the end of the bridge. The child frowned, not knowing if he should leave or not.

The unknown person seems to notice his presence as he turned his head towards him, their onyx eyes slightly widening.

The golden blonde child's eyes also widened and blinked twice.

The unknown person, child, now that he noticed, frowned before opening his mouth. "Do you need something?"

"..."

The owner of the onyx eyes winced slightly. 'I guess that was a rather rude question. He might be just wandering around here.' He took notice of the child's golden blonde hair, watching as it sway to the wind. 'Those hair must be so soft as it looks' He inwardly concluded. Then his eyes look straight to the child's pair of crystal blue eyes. He thought he was looking at the ocean or sky itself. Though what he notice the most was the lonely glint in the child's eyes. In his mind, he frowned, that glint doesn't fit in those beautiful eyes.

"... Would you like to sit with me?"

He watch as those blue eyes blinked again before widening. "I-is it okay with you?" The child looked away from him. "I-I mean... I don't want to.. d-disturb you..."

He smiled softly. 'This kid.. He looks so innocent'. "Don't worry. You're not disturbing me at all."

Those eyes look at him again.

"I'm actually feeling lonely," 'Like you.' His smile widened a bit. "I could you use a company. Is that okay with _you_?"

The golden blonde child's heart seemed to lit in joy. He smiled back in response. "Yes. It is."

He nod his eyes then raised his hand and beckoned the golden blonde child to come closer. He watch as the child walk towards him, rather shyly. He smiled softly again, his onyx eyes softening. It seems this child is able to make him smile without trying.

"Sit with me." He said, smile still in his face.

He golden blonde child nod quietly and then sit beside the child with onyx eyes, looking at his midnight hair. It looks beautiful and soft, he inwardly concluded.

"If you don't mind me asking.. What are you doing here?" The child with onyx eyes asked in a soft tone, wanting the golden blonde child to feel at ease with him. He doesn't know why though.

The child with blue eyes look straight at him. "Ah.. Well... I was.. Just wandering around aimlessly," He looked away from the pair of onyx eyes. "That's all."

He frowned again. Noticing the slight clouding of those clear blue eyes. He wants those blue eyes to remain crystal and clear. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I won't force you."

Those blue eyes widen again. He smiled bitterly. "Maybe I'll tell you later." He looks to those onyx eyes again, he could feel the intensity of it for some reason, filled with so many emotions. "Is it okay?"

The onyx eyes soften again as he study the child with blue eyes. This child is fragile and needs to be protected, his mind almost shout to him. He can feel it in his whole being, his body. The want to protect this precious child. "Take your time. I'll wait."

The child with golden blonde hair smiled in return, a genuine smile.

"Um.. By the way."

He blinked his blue eyes, tilting his head slightly in question.

"We've been talking to each other but I don't know your name yet."

He stiffen.

The child with onyx eyes look at him in confusion, wondering why he suddenly became quiet.

'If he learned what my name is.. Will he also hate me?' He could feel his eyes gathering tears but tried stop them from flowing. He stilled for few minutes before gathering his courage. He looked again to the pair of onyx eyes.

Midnight colored hair sway to the wind as the owner wait for his companion's answer.

"Naruto,"

Onyx eyes blinked in surprise.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The child, Naruto, waits for owner of the midnight hair's reaction. He was surprised when, instead of anger and hatred, his companion smiled widely at him, as if he's happy. He probably is.

The owner of the onyx eyes raised his hand again, his smile not living his face. "I'm Sasuke," He can see his onyx eyes glinting in happiness also. It makes him look beautiful. "Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you, Naruto!"

Naruto smiled, his eyes closing in happiness. He grasped Sasuke's hand and gently made a gesture of hand shake with him. "Nice to meet you also, Sasuke!"

And that's how Naruto and Sasuke met. Then best friend.

They're always together. You won't find them without the other. Always helping each other when one is in trouble.

Sasuke doesn't even care what the villagers says. He even stated that if someone tried to hurt his "best friend" he'll make sure that they'll pay dearly. This made his clan, mostly his father, mother and aniki proud. His clan didn't care if the golden blonde child's an orphan and ignore them when the villagers said that they should avoid, ignore, stay away or kill the "monster". Instead, they warned them that if something bad happen to the child, they'll tell the hokage and make sure that they receive the most painful punishment they'll receive.

A few more villagers tried to endanger the child but failed as they always see that the young Uchiha child is always beside the golden blonde child. And Sasuke always make sure that his best friend is safe and sound and happy. Always taking his best friend away from the "evil" villagers as he stated once to his best friend, which he received a giggle in return, to the district of the Uchiha Clan to eat together, bath together, play together and sleep together.

His mother always find this endearing.

His aniki will always smile softly and proudly at him.

His father will always look at him with pride.

No one can take his best friend away. They'll always stick together whatever happens.

No one can take them apart.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"Where are you, Naruto?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

And... Done!

I'm not sure but maybe... _maybe_. I'll post the next chapter before or after christmas. Not... Sure.

We'll just see.

Anyways! Here it is! Though it mostly contain when Naruto and Sasuke met o u o. And a little something about the next chapter where Sasuke asked where Naruto is.

I'm not actually sure if I got the meeting right. The little bridge? then river, err the forest? xD Sorry I'm not good to doing this.

 **.**

 **.**

Review!(?) Tell me what you think? and Stuffs o u o.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Illusion Covers Everything (Former: Fade to Dark)

 **Summary** to be edited.

 **Rating:** T (may change in the future.)

 **Genres:** Drama; Angst (may change in the future)

 **Pairings:** Soon to be revealed.

"You." Normal speech.

'Me?' Thought speech.

 **AN:** _Typing or writing "Said teen, the owner of said eyes" and etc is a little bit confusing to me so I'm all on just typing or writing the person's name. I hope that's fine with you? There's still a few here but I'll probably won't do it much on the upcoming chapters. But if it isn't fine with you then please, do tell me._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

It all started like everyday occurrence. The two best friend, sasuke and naruto, will meet up on the way to school, sit next to each other while ignoring the former's fan girls where the latter would tease his friend because of his good looks and would get an annoyed reaction, then they'll eat lunch once break comes, sit next to each other again, ignore fan girls again. Then after school, they'll walk home together but not before playing together near the river. Sasuke then would invite Naruto for dinner at home where Naruto would happily accept. Once they got home, Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi would welcome them home and would get playfully scolded by Mikoto that they're smelly and should take a bath, and bath they took, then eat dinner together where Fugaku and Itachi would ask about their day in school to which Sasuke and Naruto would answer truthfully, though Naruto would always mention the fan girls where Sasuke would say shut up to Naruto and the others would laugh at this, then after dinner, they would help Mikoto with the dishes and such, then they'll say good night to the others and go to Sasuke's room where they'll lay their futons next to each other, say good night to each other and go to sleep.

When morning comes, one will wake up the other whenever one of them isn't awake yet, take a bath, then go downstairs for breakfast, greet good mornings to each other and the others. Naruto would then say that he'll leave first to go and greet the 3rd hokage and would meet up with Sasuke on the way to school where the latter would reply by nodding and say take care to his best friend then repeat.

But today is different.

And for Sasuke, it isn't a good one. But rather, a dreadful one.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Sasuke!" A voice called out.

Said boy looked from what he's doing to see his best friend, Naruto, waving at him with a smile. He smiled back as he walks closer to him. "Alright then. We'll meet up on the way to school?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Yep! I'll just go and greet Ojiji," he grinned playfully. "And maybe surprise him a little."

Sasuke shook his head at his best friend's antics. "The third hokage might get a heart attack if you keep on doing that, Naruto."

Said blonde laughed. "No worries! Ojiji is strong. A little surprise won't kill him." He turned towards the door. "Well, I better get going. The sooner I'm done the bettter."

Sasuke sighed. "Hai, hai. I'll see you on the way but you better do it fast, okay?"

Naruto waved his hand a little. "Yes, sir!" He looked by his shoulder to see Sasuke looking at him with worry. The look made him stopped. "Sasuke?"

"..Hm?" Was the only response he got.

Naruto completely turned to get a better look at his best friend.

Sasuke shook his head. "..It's nothing. Just getting a bit worried."

His best friend blinked in confusion. "About what?"

The boy run his hand through his midnight hair, almost as if he's confused himself. "I'm not really sure," He looked at his friend at the corner of his eyes, he's onyx eyes glinting with worry. "It's a feeling.. I guess."

Naruto blinked again. "Hmm..." He smiled. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about! Maybe something's going to happen in school?"

Sasuke frowned. "..Maybe."

"Ah! I better go now!" His blonde friend turned away again.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called out. He watch as his best friend look at him with questioning eyes. "Be careful, alright?" He said softly, almost in murmur.

Naruto observed his best friend for awhile before he smiled again, softly. "I will."

And then he was gone.

Leaving Sasuke looking at the spot where Naruto was in worry. He couldn't get the dreadful feeling away. It was all sudden that it caught him off guard, it's almost as if it's giving warning that something bad is about to happen. That he should stop Naruto from going. Don't let him leave alone.

But why?

Sasuke shook his head again. 'It's probably nothing.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Naruto jumped from roof to roof while having a thoughtful look. He's wondering why Sasuke has that look on his face.

He frowned. 'It's as if he's telling me that..,' He shook his head in denial. 'It was probably nothing. Sasuke did said that it was just a feeling... Although, a bad feeling at that.'

He continues at jumping through the roof at the houses till he sees the tower.

"There it is!" Naruto stated with a smile.

He jumped down from the roof then to the front door of the tower. He then proceed to walk by the stairs with leisure pace. After that, he walked calmly through the hallway till he sees someone sitting near a door. She appears to be working on something if the papers on the table is anything to go by. He walked calmly in front of her, she didn't seem to notice him.

'I guess she's really busy' He thought to himself.

He cleared his throat to get her attention. It worked.

The woman blinked her eyes before looking in front of her, successfully noticing the blonde boy. "Is there something you need, boy?" She inquired with a soft smile.

Naruto smiled back, although a little. "Hai. Is hokage-sama here? I want to talk and greet him."

"As per usual, huh?" The woman asked, the smile still on her face.

"Un!" Naruto hummed enthusiastically.

The woman laughed a little. "Well, he is inside. Go on then!"

"Hai!" Naruto bowed. "Arigatou!" He then proceed to open the door and get inside. As he walk through the door, he looked at the woman at the corner of his eyes when he heard the woman murmured to herself, but he heard it.

"..Monster." The woman murmured, smile gone, her eyes held malice and hatred. Though she didn't know that Naruto heard it all the same.

Naruto then closed the door.

Naruto turned away from the door and looked towards the hokage's table. He smiled in amusement.

On the table sat Sarutobi the third hokage, well, half of his body. His upper body is on the table.

'He's asleep..Again.' Naruto inwardly stated, snickering.

He walked slowly to the sleeping hokage and observed him. He can hear him snoring. Still snickering to himself, Naruto put both of his hand by each side of his mouth and inhaled deeply then.

"WAKE UP OJIJI!" He yelled beside the hokage's ear.

The response was really amusing to him.

The hokage wake up with a start. His eyes wide open as well as his mouth as he, also, yell. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED!? FIRE!? WHERE!? PLEASE NO MORE PAPERWORK!"

He stopped his ranting when he heard someone laughing loudly beside him. He turned towards the sound and almost face palmed when he saw that it was Naruto, laughing uncontrollably on the ground and was holding his stomach.

The hokage sighed loudly. "What the... It's only you, Naruto."

Naruto stopped laughing, though there's still some snicker getting out here and there. "Good morning Ojiji!" He greeted with a playful grin.

Sarutobi chuckled. "Good morning to you too, Naruto."

"Ne, ne..."

Sarutobi hummed.

"Why were you sleeping?" Naruto asked, almost innocently. Though the mischief glint on his eyes says otherwise.

Sarutobi groaned, feeling embarassed at getting caught sleeping, again. "Naruto..."

Naruto snicked once again. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry Jiji."

Shaking his head once again, Sarutobi looked at the young blonde with a soft smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just finished breakfast and will go to school after I talk to you."

The hokage nodded his head. "Then I won't be wasting your time now. Run along."

"Okay! I'll see you later Jiji!" Naruto reply with a wide smile.

Sarutobi smiled back. "I'll see you later, young Naruto."

Naruto then walk towards the door and opened it but before he walk out, he looked by his shoulder to, once again, look at the third hokage. "Bye Jiji!"

Sarutobi waved his hand with the smile still plastered on his face.

The blonde proceed to walk out of the room then close the door behind him. He sighed softly.

"Oh? You're finish speaking to Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked towards the woman, 'Secretary.' He inwardly corrected to himself, and nod his head in response.

"Oh! That's right! Don't you have a school to catch?" The woman gasped, looking at the time.

Naruto blinked. "Ah, right!," He bowed to the woman again, before running away. "Thank you!"

"I wish that demon doesn't come back anymore..." A murmured voice said.

Naruto frowned.

* * *

Once, he thought that the villagers are all nice people. It was such an innocent thought for a child. But one day, his opinions about the villagers changed.

He didn't why the villagers do such things to him when he didn't even do nor remember doing anything bad to them in return. He first thought that they were calling something out of the ordinary..

Like the monsters on the closet or under the bed that he have read on the books!

Then, it happened again.

The name callings are everywhere.. Everytime he walks through the village, he always hear them. All around him.

Monster.

Demon.

Spawn of the demon.

Don't get anywhere near him! He'll kill you!

He's a monster...

Why did he let him live!? Don't they know that he'll kill us all?!

Always.. Anywhere... Everywhere. He didn't know why they're talking like that.

Who are they calling monster? Demon? Is there a another world being that is running around to make the villagers speak such things..?

But his young mind already knows that.. That isn't the case... He knows it.. He knows that the villagers only speak such things when he's around. He can see them through his windows. They're all smiling, having fun, like there's nothing wrong happening. But when he joins them, they always make a 180 degrees change.

And then, it happened. Someone has thrown stones at him.

It hurt.

Why did they? Why are they throwing stones at him?

Did he do something bad? But the Hokage always say that he's a good boy.

Did the hokage lied to him? But why would he lie?

That's impossible right?

Right...

He ignored them and walked away.

The next day, he walked through the village again. He had talked to the hokage and told him what happened.

He looked livid for some reason. He didn't know why though.

Then he said that the villagers are being idiots for not knowing and accepting what truly happened. He asked about what truth it was.

The hokage merely smiled and stated that he was such a good boy. After that, he didn't say anything more.

The name calling can be heard once again, but this time, they're more clear, more pronounce, more loud. It's as if they want to make sure that the boy they're calling names with knows what he is.

I wonder what it means...

Monster.

Demon.

Spawn of the murderer.

Then something clicked on his young mind.

Why not research about it?

And research he did.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village with a leisure pace. He sighed deeply.

"I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now..."

He fasten his pace a little, ignoring the stares the villagers are giving him.

"Sasuke might be waiting for me.."

He didn't notice a few people following him with malicious grins on their faces.

He walked through a shortcut where he knows he'll arrive to school at a faster rate.

"He's probably by the gate.." He murmured with a smile.

He didn't notice his pursuers getting closer to him.

* * *

After the research he made, his opinions about the villagers changed.

They're awful!

How dare they say that to him!

Monster, demon, murderer...

He's not a monster! Nor is he a demon! He isn't a murderer also! How can he kill people anyways? The villagers are strong! He's just a child!

How can they say such things to him!?

He growled to himself.

He'll show them!

After that, he studied more harder.

He'll become the best ninja there is!

He'll show them all!

* * *

The malice intention lurking out of his pursuers awoke Naruto from his thinking and made him stopped walking.

He can hear his heart beating rapidly and felt dread shook his body.

Slowly he turned his head to look behind him.

What he saw made his eyes widen in shock and fear.

* * *

"You.. Want to see a demon, right?"

* * *

Sasuke tapped his feet impatiently.

It's already been 15 minutes and he had yet to see his blonde best friend!

The dread feeling came back to him at full force.

"Naruto..."

"Oi! Sasuke!" A voice called out.

He looked behind him and saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji and Shino walking towards him.

"What are doing, Sasuke? School is about to start." Kiba asked him.

Sasuke frowned. "Naruto hasn't arrived yet.."

Choji blinked. "Eh? Naruto isn't here yet?"

"That's weird.." Shino murmured.

Kiba sighed loudly. "Nani? What are you guys worrying about? It's Naruto! He's probably eating ramen at the moment!"

"That probably isn't the case, Kiba." Shikamaru responded.

Kiba looked at his friend with questioning gaze. "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Sasuke is already here," He looked at said boy as he state this. "Meaning that Naruto would have been on his way to meet him, like always. And yet.."

"Naruto hasn't arrive yet." Shino ended.

Kiba scratch the back of his neck. "Well... His probably on his way. Maybe he got lost a bit on the way here? The guy likes to take shortcuts after all."

Choji shrugged. "...Maybe."

"Come on then. Let's go." Shikamaru said, walking towards the school again.

"Naruto might be running late." Shino stated.

Kiba and Choji looked at each other before looking at the youngest Uchiha, he wasn't moving.

Kiba sighed again. "Well, I'm not sure what made Naruto running late but he'll probably catch up. Let's go Choji!"

Choji watch the Uchiha for awhile before running after his friend. "Wait up, Kiba!"

Sasuke ignored them as he observe his surrounding, trying to feel his friend's presence or chakra. He gaze at the sky with worried onyx eyes.

"Where are you, Naruto?"

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

I actually stated that I'll post the next chapter before or after Christmas but it got out of hand.

Me and my family got out of town and spend christmas and new years there. And I didn't have the laptop with me so I didn't get to do the chapter.

Then we got back on January 10th.

On January 17th, I got sick with flu and always puke the foods I ate after few minutes. The flu was gone after two weeks.

And I spend the last few days doing the chapter whenever I'm feeling fine and not puking my guts out.

I'm feeling a little headache today but I guess that's because of the season. My nervous system seems to be weak and I'm hoping that my health won't get weaken more than it is.

.

Anyways. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

I hope you don't mind the "Delay". I tried my best.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Illusion Covers Everything (Former: Fade to Dark)

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me. Just the fanfic story.

 **Summary** to be edited.

 **Rating:** T (may change in the future.)

 **Genres:** Drama; Angst (may change in the future)

 **Pairings:** Soon to be revealed.

 **Warning!** Time skip. _A lot of time skipping_. Oh and bashing.

"You." Normal speech.

'Me?' Thought speech.

 **Author's note:** Thank you to Phoenixx Rising, TGnat, NarutoAdmirer21, tenma66 and Anonymous!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Two and a half years.. That's how long his friend has went missing. His clan and friends have helped but they didn't find anywhere inside the village so they tried going outside but it proved to hard for the hokage refused their permission to get outside the village to look for the young blonde.

Instead, the hokage has been sending anbus in search of his missing friend but till now.. It proved to be futile. It's like his friend vanished into thin air. And he's getting more and more worried as days passed on. And as the days, weeks and months passed by, Sasuke has grown cold. Distancing himself from his family and friends. He wants to see his best friend.

But where? When? Will he even see him again?

He didn't get any answer.

"Congratulations, class!" Iruka exclaimed, smiling brightly at his students. "From now on, you'll be genin and as of today, you'll be getting your genin team and your sensei. Good luck!"

Sasuke didn't care. What he wants is to find his best friend! He looked around and observe their faces. He scowled. They didn't care at all that his best friend is missing. It actually looks more like they were happy that his best friend was gone.

'As if I would let that happen.' Sasuke clenched his hands tightly, almost enough to make a wound.

But Sasuke didn't care. This pain is nothing compare to what he's feeling.

What if someone has kidnapped him? Tortured him?

He can't even...

Naruto must be in pain too.

'We're the best of friends, Sasuke!'

Sasuke can still hear Naruto's words when they were still toddlers. Clear as the sky. Clear as the azure eyes of his best friend.

If he doesn't find his best friend soon.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, breathing deeply.

He'll go insane.

* * *

"Hokage-sama." A voice called out.

Said hokage looked up from his work, his eyes widened at the figure at the center. He looked at the white haired figure beside him.

The white haired figure nodded his head, his mouth set in a firm line.

Sarutobi sighed deeply before nodding at the voice who called him. "What's your report."

"Mission has gone smoothly, Hokage-sama."

"Alright. You're dismissed." The Hokage said.

After the anbus were gone, he looked a closer look at the figure beside the white haired figure.

'He has changed so much..' Sarutobi said in his mind, smiling sadly.

"Welcome back, Jiraiya and—"

* * *

'Why...' Sasuke said internally. 'Why of all people does it have it be her..?' He scowled deeply when the pinkette keeps on talking about herself, trying to impress the young uchiha. It wasn't working. At all.

The door suddenly opened and a jounin with a face mask and white hair appeared. "Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura shouted, pointing at him rather rudely.

"Ma, ma.. A black cat has crossed my path and I had to take the long road." The jounin reasoned.

Sakura gawked at him, forgetting that she was supposed to impress the young uchiha. "Liar!" She shrieked.

Sasuke winced. 'Must she be loud?'

The jounin merely laughed. "Now, now.. Let's meet at the rooftop." And he disappeared in a white smoke.

Sakura growled. "Why that-" She then remembered about her beloved uchiha. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! Let's go to the rooftop!"

Sasuke hn'ed, already out of the door.

Sakura gawked again before she ran out. "W-wait for me, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"First off. Let's introduce ourselves to each other." The jounin smiled at them. Or that's what they thought he's doing. That mask of him is in the way. "State your name, your likes, your dislikes and your goal or dream!"

"What about you go first, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

The jounin sighed before nodding. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and many dislikes. My goal is to read all of Icha Icha paradise chapters and my dream? Well, I had a dream yesterday night but that's for me to know." He smiled that creepy smile of his again.

'All we got was his name..' Sakura said in her mind before she stopped. 'Icha icha paradise?'

"Okay! Your turn pinkette."

Sakura glared at him.

Kakashi merely shrugged.

"Well, my name is Haruno Sakura and my likes is," she looked at the young uchiha, giggling.

Sasuke ignored her, looking up at the sky that reminds him so much of his blonde best friend.

"My dislikes is Ino-pig!," She growled out, scowling. Her expression changed after. "My goal is," She looked at the young uchiha again, giggling madly. "And my dream is.." She looked at the young uchiha again, squealing loudly.

Kakashi sweat drop. Great. What luck. He got a fangirl!

Can you hear the sarcasm?

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Alright. Your turn emo kid."

Sasuke scowled at him but answered nonetheless. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. My likes is my clan and my best friend-" Sakura looked at him again at this, frowning but he ignored her. "who is currently missing. My dislikes are fangirls," He narrowed his eyes on the pinkette and glared.

Sakura thought he was admiring her. What a foolish girl.

"My goal is to find my best friend. And my dream is not a dream for I will make it real." He finished as he crossed his arms in his chest.

Sakura fawned at him.

Kakashi nodded to himself. 'It looks like the reason for his change is Naruto..' He frowned. 'I just hope Hokage-sama knows what he's doing...'

He clapped his hands twice. "Good introductions! Now I'll let you know what we'll be doing."

* * *

A lot has happened after that. They do D-rank missions. A lot of them at that. And it's driving him nuts!

He's supposed to be looking for his best friend not sweeping, gardening, cleaning the houses and baby sitting! What kind of D-rank missions are these anyways! And damn that cat!

The mark of Three years when Naruto have gone missing came and Sasuke is now getting more and more mad and the last string of his sanity is almost snapping.

When will they get a more higher missions? He needs to get out of this village to look for his best friend! Loyalty be damn! He doesn't care if he goes rogue just to find his blonde friend!

"Oy! Sasuke!"

Sasuke frowned, he seems to be hearing voices now.

"Sasuke! Are you even listening!?"

A smacked to the head and Sasuke was out of his thoughts. He glared murderously at the brunette who smacked him in the head.

Kiba glared back. "You deserve it! I've been calling out to you for like five minutes now!"

Sasuke clicked his tongue, nursing the sure to be bump in his head. "I didn't know you can count just by using your mind now."

Kiba scowled at him. "Why you-"

"Enough, guys."

They looked at the other brunette beside them who was sitting by the tree beside Sasuke.

"Troublesome. You're noisy."

Kiba growled.

"What were you saying again, Kiba?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba blinked and looked at his friend. "Oh, you know that you're still missing one more person in your team?"

"Yeah..?" Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Well, I heard that someone will be coming to join your team." Kiba said, sitting at the other side of the young uchiha.

"I see."

Kiba furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to complain?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why?"

"Why? Aren't you saving that spot for Naruto?"

"It's not like I have a choice for that matter..." Sasuke responded with a frown. He looked at the brunette. "But maybe.. Just maybe.. If we'll have another person to be on our team. The hokage might give us a higher mission so that we can get our of this village to look for him."

Kiba blinked in surprise. That was the longest that the young uchiha spoke since he started distancing himself. He grinned. "You're right!"

Sasuke gave a small smile.

Shikamaru meanwhile watch their conversation with a soft smile. Maybe they'll get to find Naruto soon. They hope so.

He looked around them.

All the genin teams are here. For some reason, the senseis said that they'll need to see this.. New addition to team 7. He wonders why...

He shrugged leaning to the tree behind him again. It was too troublesome to think. They'll know soon anyways, so might as well wait... And sleep for awhile till they arrive.

Thirty minutes later, the jounins came with the Hokage and few anbus.

Wait what!?

"What's going on?" Tenten asked.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee called out.

Gai looked at his students and smiled reassuringly.

Neji meanwhile narrowed his eyes. The jounins along with their sensei who always shouts youth seems to be quiet as well.

"W-what is this?" Hinata murmured.

Shino lowered his head a bit. "Who knows.."

Even Choji stopped eating to observe them.

Ino and Sakura were huddle with each other near Kiba and Sasuke who were now standing.

Asuma sighed walking a bit and stop beside the hokage. "Now, now. Don't look at us like that. We're not going to do anything to you all."

The others relaxed a bit at this.

"Then.. Why did you really call us all out here?" Tenten asked.

Asuma scratch the back of his neck. "Well-" He was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Just like we said the other say. We called you all to meet the new addition to team 7." Kakashi stated.

Sasuke frowned. Even Kakashi was serious.

"It seems this new addition you're saying is quite special." Neji declared, looking at the anbus around.

It was the hokage who answered this time. "Oh, he is special. But that's not the main reason we want you to meet him." Sarutobi looked at Asuma, seeing him nod to him, he continued. "You actually already know the guy and we thought that we call you out for a reunion with him."

Ino blinked. "Reunion?"

Sakura furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kakashi smiled this time. "You'll see."

The genins looked at each other before looking back at the jounins, the hokage and the anbus.

"Then.. Where is he?" Choji asked.

Kurenai crossed her arms in her chest. "He's currently being escorted here."

"Escorted?" Shino asked.

Sighing, Gai scratch his head. "It seems there's a bit of problem with him," He looked at his rival, Kakashi. "He seems to always be tempted to kill somebody."

The genins' eyes widen at this statement.

"K-kill!?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Well, yeah.." Gai put his hand on his hip. "Though I couldn't really blame him. He had a hard life."

Kakashi nodded his head. "He was pushed too much into pressure that he finally snapped."

"Poor guy.." Ino murmured, she was getting worried even though she doesn't know who it is.

Sakura though has different opinion. "T-then why put him in our team? I mean you're going to risk putting a possible murderer in our team, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi's eyes, as well as the others narrowed their eyes at her statement.

"Sakura!" Ino shouted at her friend in disbelief. Wasn't she listening at all?

Shino furrowed his eyebrows. "You shouldn't say such things, Haruno. You should have heard, the guy had a rough life. It wasn't his fault he became like this."

"B-but—" She stopped when he notice their glared. She shrink back, nodding her head in defeat.

Sasuke was also glaring at her. How dare she say such things? He looked at his sensei. 'His story.. I can't helped but be reminded of Naruto..'

Shikamaru chosed the right time to interrupted. "And by putting him in team 7?"

Kakashi blinked before looking at the brunette. "Ah, yes." He cleared his throat. "Hokage-sama here thought that he'll be put in team 7 so we could help him."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem to be the only reason."

Kakashi gave him a mysterious smile.

Sarutobi smiled. "That's right child. It's just one of the reason why we're putting him in team 7," He looked straight at the young uchiha as he continues. "It's also because someone there is close to him that maybe having him near would be enough to make him stay calm."

Sasuke's eyes widen as he look at the hokage when he heard his statement. 'Could it be?' He suddenly felt giddy.

The hokage seems to know what he was thinking and nodded to him happily.

Sasuke's mouth slacken a bit.

His..

His best friend..

They finally found him...

His blonde..

"Naruto.." Sasuke unconsciously murmured.

The others heard him though. And when they did, their eyes also widen in shock and surprise.

Little by little, a smile etched on the young uchiha's lips until it becomes an almost happy and grateful smile as he looks at the jounins, the hokage and the anbus.

The others were once again shock at this.

They never seen the young uchiha smiled so happily before. It shock them to its core.

The jounins and the hokage started smiling in relief and happiness when they saw the young uchiha's onyx eyes brightened and seems to shine. The anbus also were smiling happily for the young uchiha behind their mask.

The hokage however, bowed his head to hide his face in his hat, a sad smile showing on his face, his eyebrows furrowed deeply. 'I just hope you'll be able to change him back.. Sasuke.' He closed his eyes that shows the pain that he's feeling inside.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at the blue bright sky with the smile still on face.

He's finally going to see him!

He'll be reunited with his best friend again!

His—

"Naruto..."

* * *

 **To be continued. . .**

* * *

It really took long cause I was having a hard time thinking on how to write the next chapters cause I have a lot of scenarios in mind. . . It'll get harder if I were to make a fighting scene! Please help me! I need jutsus! O w O; I'm also debating if I should make Naruto have the sharingan just like what I've read to some few fanfic stories I've run into. His main affinity of course will be wind. But I want to add some more :3

Les make Naruto-kun badass! .. Well not that much.. Just powerful enough but not god like.. I don't like that.

So! Let me know which element you want me to add for Naruto!~ Feel free to suggest! Oh! And jutsus too! I'm not good at this so I really need help! I kinda forgot which wind jutsu Naruto uses. . . Well, their names at least and how he can use it. . . Like the rasengan for instance. .. Welp, I'm hopeless . . .

Anyways..

Dun dun duuuun~ Suspense!~ o u o; What do you think happened to Naruto?

 **Side note: Spoiler alert!** There's some pin points there. . . Somewhere~ What do you think it is?~

 **Next up!** Sasuke and Naruto's reunion!

 **.**

I'm sorry to those who likes Sakura but after reading few fanfics which got Sakura bashing, I kinda gotten mad and hate her a bit for always getting on the way of Sasuke and Naruto's love for each other. . . I'm purely Sasunaru/ NaruSasu fan!

I'm sorry! o n o;


End file.
